


Untitled #3

by rookhunt



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Headaches & Migraines, M/M, No beta no proofread, Undressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27131854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rookhunt/pseuds/rookhunt
Summary: Vil has a headache and Rook takes care of him for the night.
Relationships: Rook Hunt/Vil Schoenheit
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Untitled #3

“Ro—! Ah!” A pang hits Vil’s skull several times to the beat of his heart at the sudden movement of the boy raising his voice. Vil scrunches his eyes and holds the left side of his head, supporting himself on the wall with his right arm, and waits for the rhythmic ache waves to die down enough to move his body again. “…Rook…” he breathes out helplessly once he can trust himself to take a deep breath again.

He balances himself back on his socked feet, heels long gotten rid of in the middle of the Pomefiore dormitory’s gardens because he knows Rook can find them later, and massages his temples while opening his eyes slowly back to the sight of the hallway. No students are around as it is long past their bedtime. Vil waits a few seconds to let his headache calm down a bit – then calls once again:

“Rook… Rook!..” He calls twice, raising his voice in between not high enough to irritate his rapidly beating ache.

Whether Vil actually believes he makes loud enough of a noise or not, surely enough there’s a voice calling back, “Vil?”

Vil doesn’t move, continues to gently massage his temples. Rook rushes over to his side.

“Vil… a migraine attack?”

“Mhm.”

“Let me take the lead, then.” And he takes Vil’s left hand into his own left, places his right hand to the side of the taller’s waist, and guides his small steps through the rest of the corridor.

When they get to the staircase, he makes a move to suggest carrying Vil up, but he’s met with a hand signalling him to _not_ , and said hand is placed on the railing. Vil knows Rook got that he can’t handle such heavy movement right now. An approving noise comes from behind him, and they make their way up with slow steps and long breaks.

Once inside Vil’s room, all Vil wants to do is throw himself face first onto his bed and slam his head against the thick book on his nightstand till he can’t feel any more pain and pass out. But fortunately there’s still a sane part on the working side of his brain to tell him that he’ll regret this, and fortunately he has Rook by his side to tell him that he’ll take care of it. Take care of _him_.

So, he lets himself be taken care of.

Rook sits him on his bed, lights some non-scented candles, and starts to take off his clothes. He knows of his schedule despite not seeing him all day, knows his video call with his new movie’s cast probably lasted way longer than planned, forcing Vil to postpone tending to his headache.

Rook takes off Vil’s jacket that he’s glad Vil was mindful enough to take the time to wear before stepping out into the cold night, and places it on the side along with the armband in its chest pocket. Vil’s eyes are closed, eyes moving beneath his eyelids doing some eye exercises to soothe the ache’s effect on his eyes. Rook decides to take the next step by himself as Vil seems to not mind him doing so, and starts to undo his vest’s buttons and slide it off his shoulders. His hands reach the already uncharacteristically loose tie, then it moves to his belt. Rook’s mind wanders off to other times he’s been in this position, kneeling in front of his boyfriend and undoing his belt—he stops his mind before it runs away towards the sunset in the horizon, this is not the time.

His breath halting only a beat, he unbuttons and unzips Vil’s pants. Leaving it on, he takes off the dirty socks. He wishes he could see this side of Vil without the headache involved. Could he take Vil out to the gardens barefoot? Could he make him accept to take his heels off once they’re seated on a blanket under a tree instead?

_Rook!_ He scolds himself. _Your precious Queen is in pain and you dare daydreaming?!_

He shakes his head once again. Better get to work.

When he lifts his eyes, Vil is looking at him through half open eyelids. His arms are behind him, supporting his weight. Without letting himself form a though, Rook quickly moves to take off his pants. Once seated again, Vil groans deeply. The slight movement of lifting his hips up and flopping back down is enough to push his veins harder into his skull. Rook knows this, he waits. Once Vil’s expression calms enough under the light of the candles, he begins unbuttoning the grey shirt. He feels Vil’s deep breaths fanning onto his hands as they move down, unveiling the toned body of the dorm head.

Vil winces as another hard pang hits the inside of his skull. He feels Rook’s hands working faster to slide the shirt off his shoulder, needing him to reposition himself supported by his abdomen instead, giving him a few moments of pause to let the ache in his head subside enough to open his eyes again. Now only in his underwear, he lets Rook take him to his bathroom. The windows have been left slightly open since he left for his classes, so Rook takes off his own gloves and holds Vil in a loose hug till they close the door to the bathroom.

Having taken off his jacket, vest and tie before his evening hunt, only the sleeves of his shirt is left for Rook to roll up to his elbows before he can help the now naked Vil into the bathtub. As Vil relaxes in the warm water flowing into the bathtub, Rook prepares to take off his makeup. The inside of the bathroom is only lighted with half romantic candles, but they both trust his eyes to see well enough. As Rook applies the face cream, he makes sure to massage Vil’s temples and forehead in circles and apply pressure to the points he’s grown to memorise.

Once done with skincare, Rook asks “Where does it ache, Vil?”

Vil shows to the left side of his face and lowers his hand toward his neck. Rook wastes no time in running his fingertips through Vil’s neck and jaw in deep motions. Vil occasionally lets out a pained or relieved moan, guiding Rook’s hands. “Enough,” he says once the ache threatening to spread through his body is subsided.

“Un.”

Vil washes up with the help of Rook, leaving his hair dry, and dresses into his nightwear. By the end of it, he has his forehead pressed against his shorter boyfriend’s neck, breathing heavily. Rook pats his back, kisses his hair, and waits for him to signal him to move again.

Vil has his arm draped over Rook’s shoulder and if his reliance on Rook’s body to even keep himself on his feet weren’t enough, the lines on his forehead and around his eyes formed by his harsh attempt to pressure the pain in his eyes to die down is enough to communicate how much pain he’s in.

Rook lies him down on his bed, draping the bedsheet over his body, and blows out the candles and leaves only one window ajar to keep the air fresh through the night. He sits next to Vil’s body, his hands making their way to his boyfriend’s face without thinking. He starts pressing his fingers onto Vil’s temples, running his fingers through his forehead and cheeks, occasionally moving to his jaw. He feels Vil’s face relax under his touch, as Vil’s expression turns into one of bliss—an escape from the pain in his skull.

Vil’s lips open slightly and Rook thinks he fell asleep already, until he hears the whisper through the night: “Rook… thank you.”

Rook smiles and lowers his head to kiss Vil’s cheek. He lets Vil descend into sleep as he continues to massage his face to chase the pain away.

* * *

Once sure Vil is asleep deep enough, Rook fills a cup of water and puts it onto Vil’s nightstand. He makes a note to bring breakfast to his room in case he isn’t healed by the morning, takes his hat, and leaves the room to retrieve Vil’s shoes and bag that hopefully still has his magical pen in it.

Before closing the door, he turns back to Vil’s sleeping figure and recites a spell. A bird outside the window chirps in response.


End file.
